Butterfly
by RAEasr
Summary: Sesuatu yang telah Kuyakini dan Kupercayai, tidak akan kulepsakan begitu saja. Dan mereka tidak akan kuhilangkan semudah itu. Aku berjuang untuk mendapatkannya, jadi aku juga akan berjuang untuk membawanya kembali – Goo Junhoe iKON - JUNHOE - YUNHYEONG - OC - iKON [my] OTP


**iKON**

 **[Junhoe – Yunhyeong]**

 **BUTTERFLY**

 **(Oneshot)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle :** Butterfly

 **Author :** Rae a.k.a OhSeMin a.k.a GooJuneHanbinK

 **Cast (s) :** iKON Junhoe-Yunhyeong couple, other's iKON members, OOC

 **Lenght :** Oneshot

 **Genre (s) :** GENDERSWITCH, Romance, Angst, Sad-Romance, Hurt-Comfort, Family, OTHERS

 **Rated :** T, G, K

 **Summary :** Sesuatu yang telah Kuyakini dan Kupercayai, tidak akan kulepsakan begitu saja. Dan mereka tidak akan kuhilangkan semudah itu. Aku berjuang untuk mendapatkannya, jadi aku juga akan berjuang untuk membawanya kembali – Goo Junhoe

 **Author's Note :** Udahlah, aku gak tau mau ngomong apa disini. Just Let's Read, readers-deul Saranghaeyo~~^^

.

.

.

. **TYPO(s). GENDERSWITCH. DLDR. RnR PLEASE ^^**

.

.

.

.

Sinar jingga mentari menerpa paras cantiknya. Rambut abu-abu kebiruannya dibiarkan tergerai panjang sepunggung. Dress lengan pendek hijau tosca selutut yang dipakainya menambah kesan 'cantik' pada dirinya.

Namun mata cantiknya menatap sendu sosok yang terbaring lemah dengan mata tertutup dihadapannya. Ia hanya berdiri disamping tempat tidur tanpa ada niatan untuk duduk. Diraihnya tangan sosok itu dan digenggamnya erat.

"June..." panggilnya pada sosok itu pelan. Ia tidak mengharapkan sosok tampan dihadapannya ini membalas panggilannya.

"Mianhae..." Ia menunduk. Genggamannya semakin erat. Dan air mata mulai mengalir dari mata cantiknya.

"Aku harus pergi...untukmu." Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tenggorokannya sakit menahan tangis.

"Jangan mencariku...hiduplah bahagia dengan Hanna..." Ia tersenyum miris dan mengusap pelan air matanya.

"Saat kau bangun nanti, kumohon lupakan aku..."

"Jangan mencari kami dan jangan berusaha untuk mencari. Aku akan pergi jauh dari kehidupanmu. Setidaknya, aku masih punya penggantimu meski tak sepenuhnya sama..."

Ia kembali menunduk. Sebelah tangannya yang tak menggenggam, mengusap pelan perut ratanya. "Dia ada disana. Menggantikanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junhoe menatap kosong jendela kamarnya. Matahari sudah digantikan oleh sang rembulan dan para bintang, tetapi dirinya masih berada di posisi yang sama sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Menatapi jendela, yah...itu adalah kegiatan rutinnya semenjak ia bangun dari tidur panjangnya dua puluh delapan hari yang lalu. Semenjak ia mendapat kabar bahwa Song Yunhyeong pergi tanpa jejak, seolah ditelan bumi.

"June..." seseorang memasuki kamarnya. Ia mendengar pintu dibuka, hanya saja ia terlalu malas untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang mengunjunginya. Karena seberapa banyak ia menoleh, tetap bukanlah Song Yunhyeong yang mengunjunginya.

"Makanlah, kau belum makan sejak siang tadi." Suara nampan beradu dengan meja nakas terdengar oleh pendengarannya. Ia tahu jika Hanna tengah meletakkan makanan untuknya.

"Aku tidak lapar." Dingin dan datar. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasan pada intonasi suaranya.

Helaan nafas lelah terdengar, mengisi sunyi di ruangan itu.

"Setidaknya makanlah sedikit June-ya, kau tidak akan cepat pulih jika seperti ini terus." Hanna duduk di tepi tempat tidur Junhoe.

Junhoe menoleh. Menatap perempuan cantik dihadapannya dengan sendu.

"Bawakan Yunhyeong untukku dan aku akan makan. Aku janji." Ia menatap Hanna dengan mata berkaca. Ia memohon. "Kumohon...Hanna-ya..."

Hanna menatap Junhoe pilu. Dadanya sesak saat mendengar permintaan Junhoe. Ini bukan kali pertama namja minim ekspresi itu memohon padanya dengan mata berkaca. Tidak, ia tidak cemburu atau apa. Ia kasihan. Sangat. Orang tuanya memang menjodohkannya dengan Junhoe, tapi ia dan Junhoe tidak pernah menerima perjodohan itu. Mereka bersumpah hanya akan bersahabat. Dan Hanna sangat tahu jika Junhoe benar-benar mencintai Yunhyeong, yang ditentang habis-habisan oleh keluarganya.

"Hanna-ya...kau tahu dimana Yunhyeong berada kan? Bawa aku kesana. Kumohon..."

Junhoe menangis. Hanna hanya mampu menatap Junhoe dalam diam. Karna sesungguhnya ia juga tengah menahan tangis. Mata tajam Junhoe masih menatap memohon padanya.

"June-ya...aku...tidak tahu dimana Yunhyeong..."

Hanna menunduk saat tatapan mata Junhoe berubah putus asa dan teriakan frustasinya menggema didalam ruangan. Hanna bahkan bisa melihat sorot kerinduan yang teramat sangat dalam pada sosok yang begitu lelaki dihadapannya ini cintai, Song Yunhyeong.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini memasuki pertengahan bulan februari, yang artinya sudah delapan bulan Yunhyeong meninggalkan hiruk pikuk kota Seoul dan memilih menetap di Jeju bersama keluarga kecil kakak sepupunya. Ia tidak menyangka kakaknya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati saat ia datang delapan bulan yang lalu dalam kondisi telah berbadan dua. Jinhwan-kakak sepupunya-sempat marah besar dan nekat akan mendatangi keluarga laki-laki sialan yang telah menghamili adiknya dan pergi tanpa tanggung jawab. Tetapi Yunhyeong menjelaskan semuanya, tentang ia, kekasihnya, keluarganya, bahkan janin didalam tubuhnya. Dan Jinhwan hanya mampu menangis tersedu karena merasa bersalah.

"Imo!"

Yunhyeong menghentikan kegiatan menyiram bunganya saat mendengar lengkingan suara bass bocah empat tahun yang tengah memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Imo! Ada kado untuk Imo! Dari Seoul!" bocah itu berlari menghampiri Yunhyeong dengan kotak sepanjang 30cm ditangannya.

Yunhyeong menerima kotak itu dan mengajak keponakannya untuk masuk rumah. Ia duduk disofa ruang tamu dan mulai mengamati kotak 30x25x5 cm itu.

"Dari siapa Changkyun-ah?" Changkyun-keponakannya-menggeleng.

"Tadi paman berjas yang memberikannya pada Changkyun." Dahi Yunhyeong mulai berkerut bingung.

Dibukanya sampul pembungkus kotak itu dan ia membuka penutup kotaknya. Matanya membulat sempurna. Dengan tangan bergetar, ia meraih amplop putih yang berada didalam kotak. Air matanya meluncur dengan indahnya saat ia mulai membaca surat dalam amplop itu.

"Yunhyeong-a annyeong...bagaimana keadaanmu? Baik-baik saja kan? Junhoe kecil juga baik-baik saja kan? Ahh...rasanya aku ingin menbawa June menemuimu. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Aku tahu kau akan melahirkan akhir bulan depan. Semangat ya!^^ Sesuai permintaanmu, aku merahasiakan pertemuan tak disengaja kita beberapa waktu lalu dari siapapun. Bahkan June sekalipun.

Yunhyeong-a, aku sebenarnya begitu kasihan melihat June. Ia seperti mayat hidup. Semenjak ia tahu kau meninggalkannya begitu saja, ia menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Jika kau melihat kondisinya yang sekarang, mungkin kau akan menangis histeris. Dia begitu kurus dan kantung matanya sangat tebal. Bahkan kulitnya sudah pucat seperti vampir. Ia masih sering menyebut namamu dalam tidurnya dan ia akan menangis setelahnya. Tuan dan Nyonya Go benar-benar dibuat khawatir akan perubahan June.

Dan ini, June yang membelikannya untukmu. Kemarin aku menemaninya pergi ke luar rumah. Pertama kalinya sejak lima bulan terakhir. Ia bilang, ia ingin membeli sesuatu. 'Yunhyeong ingin makan coklat. Aku akan menitipkannya padamu untuk kau berikan padanya.' Dia berkata seperti itu. Dia bilang dia hanya memiliki feeling yang begitu kuat saat tiba-tiba saja ingin membelikanmu coklat. Dan kurasa, ia punya ikatan batin yang kuat denganmu. Selamat menikmati cokelat mu Yunhyeong-a, annyeong..."

Kertas yang dipengangganya sudah basah oleh air mata. Ia menatap tiga kotak cokelat dengan rasa berbeda yang masih berada didalam kotak dengan mata berurai air mata.

"June-hiks...june-ya...hiks...bogoshipeo..."

Yunhyeong meremas kertas ditangannya dan membawa sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus perut buncitnya. Benar jika kalian menebak Hanna-lah yang mengirim surat beserta cokelat itu padanya. Ya. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, Yunhyeong tanpa sengaja bertemu Hanna di sebuah supermarket. Hanna memaksanya untuk bercerita, dan pada hari itulah ia menceritakan semuanya. Alasannya pergi, menghilang dari kehidupan Junhoe, dan juga tentang bayi yang dikandungnya. Dan Hanna menangis histeris hari itu juga. Memohon padanya untuk menemui Junhoe dan hidup bersama membangun keluarga kecil mereka di sana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunyeong bergerak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Perutnya terasa mulas dan ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada organ vitalnya. Ia membuka matanya dan melirik jam dinakas. Pukul 3 pagi.

"Ugh!" Yunhyeong meremas kuat selimutnya. Ia berusaha memanggil Jinhwan ataupun Hanbin. Beruntung karena pada saat ia memanggil nama keduanya, Jinhwan langsung menuju kamarnya dan berteriak panik saat melihatnya.

Semua terasa begitu cepat bagi Yunhyeong. Ia terlalu fokus pada rasa sakitnya hingga ia menyadari bahwa ia telah berada diruang persalinan dengan Jinhwan yang menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Yunhyeong-ssi, saat hitungan ketiga, kita mulai proses persalinannya." Dokter perempuan dihadapannya memberikan instruksi dan mengusap pelan pucuk kepalanya. Memberikan kekuatan tambahan padanya.

"1...2...3"

"Anggghhhhhh!" Untuk pertama kali dalam hidup seorang Song Yunhyeong ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Setelah ia merasakan sakit saat meninggalkan Junhoe dalam keadaan koma.

Junhoe?

Yunhyeong memejamkan matanya erat saat ia mulai mengejan kembali menuruti perintah sang dokter.

'June...'

'June...'

'June...'

Yunhyeong terus merapal nama Junhoe dalam hati. Berharap jika ia memanggil namanya, namja itu akan muncul dihadapannya. Menemaninya saat ini. Bukan Jinhwan yang menemaninya, melainkan Ia.

"Goo Junhoee!"

Tepat setelah ia meneriakan nama lengkap Junhoe, suara tangisan bayi terdengar begitu nyaring memenuhi ruangan. Ia masih memproses keadaan saat Jinhwan memeluknya haru. Mengucapkan kata selamat berulang kali.

"Tunggu sebentar Yunhyeong-ssi! Masih ada satu bayi lagi yang harus lahir!"

Yunhyeong dan Jinhwan tersentak. "Satu lagi?" Jinhwan bertanya tak percaya.

"Ne. Bayi anda kembar Yunhyeong-ssi!"

Dan Yunhyeong tersenyum lelah sesaat sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Yunhyeong-ssi!"

.

.

.

Diwaktu yang sama...

.

.

"June-ya wae irae?!" Ny. Goo berteriak panik saat ia menemukan Junhoe dalam keadaan yang tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja. Junhoe terus berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Eomma...hh...Yunh-hyeong...hh...d-dia..." semakin dibuat panik saat Junhoe mulai berbicara dengan nafas terputus-putus dan nama Yunhyeong terucap disana.

Saat ini keduanya dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Junhoe terus menyebut nama Yunhyeong, ia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu namun nafasnya tak mampu membantunya berbicara dengan jelas.

"June-ya...katakan pada eomma ada apa sayang?"

Junhoe menatap dengan mata setengah tertutup. "Eom-ma...Yunh-hyeong...a-aku...hh...ingin menemui-nya...hiks...aku...me-rindukan-nya...hh...eomma...hiks...sang-at...d-dia membutuh-kan...ku..hh.."

"June-ya!"

Junhoe kehilangan kesadarannya. Hal terakhir yang ia lihat hanyalah dirinya dibawa kesebuah ruangan yang diyakinininya adalah ICU rumah sakit dan wajah berurai air mata ibunya yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

'Yunhyeong-a...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang ada dipikiran Hanna adalah Yunhyeong. Setelah ia mendapat telepon dari ibu Junhoe jika Junhoe dilarikan ke rumah sakit, ia langsung menghubungi Yunhyeong. Namun seberapa banyak ia mencoba, tidak ada satupun teleponnya yang diangkat oleh Yunhyeong.

"Eomonim!" Hanna menghampiri yang tengah terisak didepan pintu ruang ICU.

"Hanna-ya..."

"Apa yang terjadi eomonim?"

"Junhoe..."

Hanna menunggu lanjutan dari dengan hati was-was. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja tidak enak.

"Junhoe...koma, Hanna-ya"

Tubuh Hanna melemas seketika. Air matanya luruh begitu saja. Ia jatuh terduduk di lantai rumah sakit. Ada apa? Kenapa Junhoe koma lagi?

"Eomonim, anda bercanda kan?" Hanna menatap kosong bangku rumah sakit. Dan gelengan pelan menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Tidak mungkin...hiks...June-ya..." Hanna menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia merasa tidak adil.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel yang digenggamnya bergetar. Menampilkan ID Yunhyeong disana.

"Yeoboseo..."

"..."

Dan ponsel Hanna jatuh begitu saja kelantai. Ia berteriak frustasi dan perasaan berselah menyelinap dihatinya. Ia ingat jika ia pernah menanyakan kapan perkiraan Yunhyeong melahirkan, dan hari ini adalah hari yang sama dengan hari yang diperkirakan menjadi hari dimana Yunhyeong akan melahirkan.

"Wae?! Kenapa harus terjadi pada kalian? Yunhyeong-a mianhae...June-ya mianhae..."

.

.

" **Hanna-ssi...Yunhyeong sudah melahirkan. Bayinya kembar. Mereka bertiga selamat tetapi Yunhyeong belum sadarkan diri. Dokter mengatakan kemungkinan besar Yunhyeong akan koma. Hiks...Hanna-ssi, bisakah anda kemari? Aku tidak tega melihat mereka...hiks..."**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanna menatap dua orang bayi mungil yang diletakkan dalam dua box saling berdekatan. Lengan kanan mereka memakai gelang yang sama. Gelang warna biru dengan nama yang sama, Goo Junhoe. Junhoe? Ya. Hanna lah yang meminta pihak rumah sakit untuk menghapus nama Yunhyeong dan menuliskan nama Junhoe pada kedua gelang bayi kembar itu.

Setelah Jinhwan menghubunginya subuh tadi dan setelah ia puas menangis seperti orang gila di koridor rumah sakit. Ia bergegas terbang ke Jeju. Dan ia kembali menangis dengan segala perasaan bersalahnya saat melihat wajah cantik Yunhyeong dengan mata yang tertutup. Ia teringat kondisi Junhoe sebelum ia pergi kesini. Dan tangis haru kembali ia tumpahkan saat melihat dua bayi dengan rupa tak sama meski keduanya kembar.

"Nona, bayinya belum diberi nama. Apa anda akan memberikannya nama?" Yunhyeong menoleh dan tersenyum pada salah seorang perawat yang menemaninya.

"Tidak. Biarkan ibunya yang memberikan mereka nama."

Hanna menunduk dan mencium kening kedua bayi kembar itu bergantian.

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya.."

.

.

.

"Jinhwan-ssi, jika Yunhyeong sudah bangun. Tolong hubungi saya ne. Dan ini-" Hanna mengeluarkan dua buah gelang dengan warna yang sama.

"-pakaikan pada kedua bayinya. Gelang ini dulunya yang satu milik Yunhyeong dan yang satunya milik Junhoe."

Jinhwan menerima gelang yang Hanna berikan dan tersenyum manis. "Apa anda tidak ingin tinggal lebih lama lagi Hanna-ssi? Paling tidak sampai nanti siang. Anda baru tiba disini dua jam yang lalu dan langsung kembali."

Hanna tersenyum lagi. "Tidak Jinhwan-ssi. Saya harus segera kembali ke Seoul. Tidak ada yang menjaga Junhoe jika saya disini."

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan Hanna-ssi, dan maaf telah mengganggu waktu anda. Dan juga semoga Junhoe-ssi cepat sembuh."

"Ne. Kamsahamida. Saya pamit, Jinhwan-ssi."

Hanna melangkah meninggalkan area rumah sakit. Dibukanya ponselnya yang masih menampilkan gambar dua bayi didalam box bayi yang saling berhadapan. Senyum manis terlukis di bibirnya.

"Cepat besar dan segera ajak ibu kalian untuk bertemu ayah kalian."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong terbangun dari tidur panjangnya selama 3 hari. Benar kata dokter, Yunhyeong koma selama tiga hari. Hal pertama yang menyapanya saat bangun adalah wajah Jinhwan yang dipenuhi air mata haru.

"Eonni..."

"Yunhyeong-a...hiks..syukurlah kau sudah bangun."

Yunhyeong menatap sekeliling, seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Eonni...bayiku.."

"Mereka baik-baik saja Yunhyeong-a. Mereka sehat." Jinhwan tersenyum, membuat Yunhyeong ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi...mereka benar-benar kembar?"

Jinhwan mengangguk antusias. "Tapi aku benar-benar heran. Mereka kembar, tetapi wajah mereka tak sama." Mata Jinhwan menerawang langit-langit, mengingat wajah kedua keponakannya.

"Tak sama? Maksud eonni?" Tak jauh beda dari reaksi Jinhwan saat pertama kali ia melihat rupa keponakannya. Yunhyeong kebingungan dengan dahi berkerut dan mata yang menatap Jinhwan penuh tanda tanya.

"Kau lihat sendiri saja nanti. Sebentar lagi Youngjae uisa akan membawanya kesini."

Benar saja. Setelah Jinhwan mengucapkan kalimatnya. Pintu ruang rawat Yunhyeong dibuka. Menampakkan seorang dokter cantik diikuti dua orang perawat yang masing-masing membawa seorang bayi di gendongannya.

"Yunhyeong-ssi anda sudah bangun? Syukurlah anda baik-baik saja."

Yunhyeong tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan sang dokter. Matanya kini fokus pada dua orang perawat yang membawa dua orang bayi.

"Hei tampan, ibumu ingin melihatmu. Kau juga manis."

Yunhyeong menerima seorang bayi yang wajahnya begitu mirip dengannya. Tangannya bergetar saat bayi digendongannya bergerak menyembunyikan kepalanya pada dadanya.

"Aegi-ya..." ia memanggil bayi itu pelan. Airmata mulai menuruni pipinya. Ia bawa tangan mungil bayi itu untuk digenggamnya. Saat itulah matanya menangkap tulisan nama pada gelang biru yang bayinya kenakan.

"Goo Junhoe?" Yunhyeong membaca tulisannya. Seketika itu juga ia terdiam. Menatap rindu nama seseorang yang tertera dalam gelang itu. Dan ia kembali menangkap sebuah gelang berwana cokelat tua yang melingkari pergelangan lain bayinya.

"Eonni...apa Junhoe-"

"Tidak Yunhyeong-a. Junhoe tidak kesini. Hanna-lah yang menuliskannya pada kedua gelang mereka dan gelang itu...Hanna juga yang memberikannya." Jinhwan memotong ucapan Yunhyeong saat Yunhyeong hendak bertanya perihal gelang anaknya.

"Boleh aku melihat bayiku yang satunya?"

Youngjae uisa mengangguk dan meraih bayi dalam gendongan Yunhyeong untuk digantikan oleh satu bayinya yang lain.

Saat Yunheyong menerima bayinya yang lain, air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa ada isakan yang terdengar dari bibirnya.

"June-ya..." Ia mengusap pipi gembil bayinya. Ia seperti melihat Junhoe disana. Ya. Bayinya yang ini benar-benar mirip Junhoe. Matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya, bahkan garis wajahnya. Semua milik Junhoe. Berbeda dengan bayinya yang tadi yang benar-benar mirip dengannya.

"June-ya...June..." Yunhyeong menatap haru bayi digendongannya. Kemudian ia kecup lama dahi bayinya.

"Siapa nama mereka Yunhyeong-a?" mendengar pertanyaan Jinhwan, Yunhyeong mendongak dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Dia, namanya Chanwoo" ia menunjuk bayi dalam gendongan Youngjae.

"Dan yang ini, namanya Chanhee." Ia menatap bayi dalam gendongannya dengan senyum yang masih mengembang.

"Chanwoo, Chanhee." Jinhwan menerawang. "Lalu marganya? Song?"

Yunhyeong menggeleng. Matanya masih mengamati fotokopian Junhoe digendongannya.

"Tidak. Marganya bukan Song, melainkan...

.

.

.

...Goo."

.

.

.

 **Goo Chanwoo**

 **March 31st 2016, 04.30 a.m**

 **Goo Chanhee**

 **March 31st 2016, 05.00 a.m**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hanna menatap sosok tampan dihadapannya yang masih setia memejamkan matanya. Terhitung sudah hampir delapan bulan Junhoe tertidur dalam komanya. Luka dalam pada pembuluh darahnya bekas kecelakaannya setahun yang lalu pecah dan berakibat koma pada dirinya.

Hanna meraih ponsel putih yang selalu terletak di nakas samping tempat tidur. Ponsel Junhoe. Ia mengetikkan beberapa digit angka untuk membuka sandinya. Bahkan Junhoe tidak mengganti pin-nya. Masih sama, tanggal ulang tahun Yunhyeong.

Ia menyentuh icon galeri dan membuka sebuah folder image dengan nama 'Yunhyeong:*' disana. Sesaat setelah foldernya terbuka, Hanna kembali disambut dengan rentetan foto-foto selca Yunhyeong baik sendirian ataupun bersama Junhoe. Namun dari sekian banyak foto yang ada, hanya ada beberapa foto yang selalu menjadi fokusnya setiap hari.

Foto Yunhyeong dan dua bocah kembar beda rupa, Chanwoo dan Chanhee.

Hanna menyentuh sebuah foto yang menampilkan dua orang balita tengah berpelukan. Mereka memakai pakaian dan aksesoris yang sama persis.

"June-ya..." Hanna mulai bermonolog. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitasnya jika sedang menjenguk Junhoe.

Ia menggeser duduknya hingga ponsel yang dipegangnya berada tepat dihadapannya dan Junhoe.

"Chanhee mirip denganmu ya...dan Chanwoo mirip dengan Yunhyeong. Orang-orang tidak akan percaya jika mereka kembar."

Hening. Hanna tahu tidak akan pernah ada jawaban dari sosok disampingnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bangun dan melihat mereka?"

Hanna meletakkan ponsel Junhoe dan mulai menggenggam jemari Junhoe yang dingin.

"Apa kau tidak ingin melihat anak-anakmu? Apa kau tidak ingin melihat Yunhyeong?"

Hening.

"Hiks.."

Hanna menunduk. Ia menangis. Melihat Junhoe dan mengajaknya berbicara setiap hari meski ia tahu Junhoe tidak akan merespon apa yang ia bicarakan, itu sangat menyakitkan.

Ia tidak bisa membayangkan setahun lalu, Yunhyeong berada pada posisinya tanpa ada kepastian apakah Junhoe akan bangun atau tidak. Dan ditambah kedua orang tua Junhoe yang terus menyalahkannya atas kecelakaan Junhoe. Pasti sangat sakit, begitulah yang ada dipikiran Hanna.

"Ini sudah bulan kedelapan. Sampai kapan kau akan tetap tertidur? Dan sampai kapan aku akan menyembunyikan semua ini dari Yunhyeong?"

"..."

"Tidakkah kau pernah berpikir kalian ini sama-sama bodohnya?"

"..."

"Buka matamu dan sadarlah Goo Junhoe! Lihatlah anak dan perempuan yang kau cintai! Mereka juga menderita, jadi jangan membuat penderitaan Yunhyeong semakin bertambah!"

Hanna berteriak marah. Ia berharap Junhoe akan membuka matanya saat mendengar teriakannya. Namun nihil. Junhoe masih dalam keadaan yang sama. Koma.

"Hiks.."

'Sekarang rasa bersalahku semakin besar June-ya...'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Junhoe POV**

.

Aku menatap sekelilingku. Putih, semuanya putih. Namun ada sesuatu di ujung sana yang tampak berwarna biru. Aku berjalan mendekati sesuatu berwarna biru itu.

Itu sebuah pintu. Kubuka perlahan pintu biru itu. Dan hamparan ilalang yang tertiup angin sore menyapa penglihatanku setelahnya.

Ini dimana? Itulah pertanyaanku.

Kulangkahkan kaki ku menyusuri jalan setapak yang membelah padang ilalang itu. Aku tidak tahu jalan ini berujung dimana dan akan membawaku kemana.

"Appa!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat suara seorang bocah merasuki pendengaranku. Aku menoleh dan menemukan seorang bocah yang...bisakah aku menyebutnya sebagai 'diriku saat berumur 5 tahun' ? Ia benar-benar mirip dengan masa kecilku.

"Appa!" Ia kembali memanggil.

Refleks aku menoleh kekanan kiri. Dan berakhir dengan menunjuk diriku sendiri karna tak menemukan seorang pun disana selain aku dan bocah itu.

"Ne. Aku memanggilmu appa."

"Appa?" tanya ku heran. Apa maksudnya ia memanggilku appa?

Bocah itu berjalan mendekatiku. "Eomma akan membawa kakakku kedunia saat ini." Dahiku berkerut bingung mendengar pernyataannya.

"Kakakku benar-benar mirip dengan eomma. Tetapi eomma menginginkan seseorang yang mirip denganmu, appa."

"Lalu?" Entah untuk apa aku meresponnya. Aku hanya mengikuti alur feelingku.

"Bisakah aku menemani eomma dan kakakku kedunia appa?"

Eh?

"Aku janji. Saat aku sudah didunia nanti, aku akan membantu appa bangun dari mimpi ini. Meskipun appa akan melupakan pertemuan kita."

Eh? Eh?

"Bagaimana appa?"

"Ke-kenapa kau meminta izinku? Memang-nya, aku siapa?" Aku tergagap. Apa maksud bocah ini?

"Karna kau ayahku. Dan ibuku merindukanmu appa."

?

"Appa...namaku Chanhee." Ia tersenyum. Benar-benar mirip denganku. Tapi..aku merasa familiar dengan sorot matanya yang menatapku lembut.

"Chanhee?"

Ia mengangguk.

"Appa, ayo katakan! Bolehkah aku menemani eomma dan kakakku sekarang? Eomma tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi appa." Sorot lembutnya berubah menjadi panik. Sontak saja aku menjadi panik. Dan refleks aku menganggukan kepalaku. Ia bersorak girang dan menyebut satu nama yang diyakininya sebagai ibunya. Yang mampu membuatku membeku diam sejuta bahasa. Nama yang sangat ingin kusebut.

.

Yunhyeong

.

 **Junhoe POV End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong tengah menimang-nimang Chanwoo dalam gendongannya. Balita delapan bulan berwajah sebelas-duabelas dengannya itu memang sering rewel sebelum tidur. Berbeda dengan Chanhee, fotokopian Junhoe itu selalu tidur tanpa rewel, bahkan digendongan Jinhwan dan Hanbin sekalipun.

"Apa Chanwoo masih belum tidur?" Jinhwan meletakkan Chanhee yang sudah tidur sejak lima belas menit yang lalu kedalam box bayinya.

"Belum eonni." Yunhyeong menjawab lesu. Jujur saja ia sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur. Siang tadi ia repot kesana-kemari menyiapkan keperluannya dan kedua anaknya untuk pergi ke Seoul besok pagi.

Seoul?

Ya. Hanna menghubungi Yunhyeong kemarin malam dan menceritakan semua yang sedang terjadi. Tentang Junhoe yang koma tepat saat hari dimana ia melahirkan sampai sekarang.

"Anak-anakmu sudah cukup umur untuk diajak berpergian Yunhyeong-a. Apa kalian tidak ingin menjenguk Junhoe? Siapa tahu akan ada keajaiban." Begitulah yang Hanna ucapkan.

Setelah mendengar semua hal yang menimpa Junhoe dengan air mata yang seperti enggan untuk mengering, Yunhyeong dengan hati mantap memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul besok pagi. Ditemani Jinhwan dan kedua anaknya.

"istirahatlah. Biar aku yang menidurkan Chanwoo. Kau pasti lelah." Suara Jinhwan menyadarkan Yunhyeong dari lamunannya.

"Tidak apa-apa eonni. Eonni saja yang istirahat. Kasihan Hanbin sudah menunggumu dari tadi." Yunhyeong kembali tersenyum pada Jinhwan.

Jinhwan menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Jika Chanwoo sudah tidur, cepatlah tidur pula. Besok kau harus mempersiapkan mental mu Yunhyeong-a" Bersamaan dengan Jinhwan yang melangkah keluar kamar, Yunhyeong mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Jinhwan.

Butuh lebih dari lima belas menit bagi Yunhyeong untuk menidurkan Chanwoo. Dan kini, kedua kembar beda rupa itu telah mengarungi alam mimpi sepenuhnya. Menyisakan Yunhyeong yang menatapi mereka berdua.

"Chanwoo-ah, Chanhee-ah, besok...kalian akan bertemu dengan ayah kalian." Yunhyeong mengusap kedua lengan anaknya bergantian.

"Buat appa kalian membuka matanya dan melihat kalian ne?" Yunhyeong tersenyum dan terus mengusap lengan kedua anaknya hingga kantuk menjemputnya. Tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang menyapa Yunhyeong setelah menginjakkan kakinya di Seoul adalah Jang Hanna. Perempuan cantik itu langsung memeluk Yunhyeong erat dan mengambil alih Chanhee dari gendongannya serta mengecup gemas pipi tembam Chanwoo yang berada dalam gendongan Jinhwan.

"Semakin kesini Chanhee semakin mirip dengan June!" hanna berucap gemas. Ia mulai menciumi kedua pipi Chanhee. Chanhee yang memang pada dasarnya cepat akrab dengan orang lain pun terkikik geli mendapat ciuman bertubi-tubi dari Hanna.

"Apa kita kan langsung ke rumah sakit?" Yunhyeong bertanya hati-hati. Hatinya mendadak tidak tenang mengingat di rumah saikit nantinya pastilah akan ada kedua orang tua Junhoe.

"Tentu. Eomonim dan Abeoji sangat menantikan kehadiran kalian setelah aku menceritakan Chanwoo dan Chanhee pada mereka kemarin malam." Hanna masih menatap gemas Chanhee.

Helaan nafas terdengar dari Yunhyeong seiring melangkahnya kaki jenjangnya menuju mobil Hanna yang akan membawa mereka semua ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong menatap miris pemandangan didepannya. Namja tampan pengisi hatinya tengah terbaring dengan mata tertutup dan berbagai alat-alat penopang hidup bersarang di berbagai sisi tubuhnya.

Air matanya menetes seiring dengan terucapnya nama namja dihadapannya dari bibirnya dengan susah payah. Suaranya seolah hilang saat ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kondisi seseorang yang telah mengubah kehidupannya.

Goo Junhoe.

"June-ya, Yunhyeong datang bersama kedua malaikat kalian. Apa kau tidak ingin menyambut mereka?" Hanna menatap sendu Yunhyeong dan Junhoe bergantian.

Saat ini diruangan rawat Junhoe hanya ada Yunhyeong, Hanna, dan Chanwoo beserta Chanhee yang masing-masing digendong oleh ayah dan ibu Junhoe.

"June-ya..."

Suara Yunhyeong terdengar parau. Jika saja ia tidak memaksakan kondisinya, mungkin saat ini ia sudah pingsan ditempat. Ia tidak tega melihat ayah dari anak-anaknya menderita. Terbesit dihatinya rasa penyesalan karena meninggalkan Junhoe setahun yang lalu. Jika ia tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, maka ia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Junhoe hari itu.

Digenggamnya jemari dingin Junhoe dengan erat. Ini seperti dejavu. Setahun yang lalu ia juga mengalami situasi yang sama. Hanya saja, sumber masalahnya kini berbeda.

"June, buka matamu...hiks...a-aku di sini...hiks...bangun..." Bahu Yunhyeong bergetar hebat. Isakannya sudah tidak bisa ia tahan. Ia tidak peduli jika orang tua Junhoe semakin membencinya. Yang ia pedulikan hanyalah Junhoe yang membuka matanya sekarang juga.

"Ap-pa..Ju-ne ap-pa.."

Yunhyeong mendongak. Ia menatap bocah digendongan ibu Junhoe yang tengah berusaha meraih ranjang dimana Junhoe berada.

Tidak. Bukan pergerakan bocah itu yang membuat semua pasang mata disana membelalak tidak percaya. Akan tetapi dua kata yang diucapkannya. Dua kata yang mampu membuat air mata Song Yunhyeong mengalir deras.

Chanhee...memanggil Junhoe dengan sebutan "Appa"

"Yunhyeong-a...Chanhee.."

"Itu...kata pertamanya..."

"Ap-pa...ap-pa.." Chanhee tetap berusaha menjulurkan kedua lengannya guna meraih ranjang Junhoe. Ibu Junhoe meletakkan bocah delapan bulan itu diatas ranjang Junhoe. Dan Chanhee merangkak kesamping kepala Junhoe, berbaring miring menghadap Junhoe dan memeluk leher Junhoe erat.

"Ap-pa!" Chanhee memekik senang. Kedua mata yang sama persis dengan Junhoe itu melengkung indah. Bibirnya menampakkan gusi yang belum ditumbuhi gigi sama sekali. Ia tersenyum lebar.

BRUK.

Tubuh Yunhyeong lemas seketia. Ia terduduk dilantai dengan tubuh bergetar karena menangis. Ia tidak percaya, Chanhee akan mengucap 'Appa' sebagai kata pertamanya. Terlebih, kata itu terucap saat ia didepan Junhoe.

Hanna tak jauh berbeda dari Yunhyeong. Ia juga menangis haru. Memeluk Yunhyeong yang bersimpuh dilantai. Ia rasa, Tuhan memang memberikan keajaiban luar biasa pada Yunhyeong dan Junhoe. Bahkan, keberadaan Chanhee dalam rahim Yunhyeong pun tidak ada yang mengetahui. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu, mengapa ia menitipkan Chanhee pada Yunhyeong dengan begitu tiba-tiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong dan Jinhwan berdiri dihadapan rumah kedua orang tua Yunhyeong. Beruntunglah mereka karena pintu langsung dibuka oleh ibu Yunhyeong. mengamati wajah Yunhyeong dan Jinhwan bergantian. Dahinya berkerut, tanda ia mencoba agar tidak salah menebak.

"Yunhyeong?"

"Eomma..." Yunhyeong menatap ibunya dengan mata berembun. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja berkecamuk akan ibunya yang tidak mau menerima kehadirannya.

"Yunhyeong? Song Yunhyeong? Anakku?"

Yunhyeong mengangguk bersamaan dengan menghamburnya sang ibu kepelukannya. terus bertanya kemana saja Yunhyeong selama ini. Ia seperti enggan melepaskan pelukannya dari putri sulungnya yang menghilang tanpa kabar selama satu setengah tahun.

"Mamamamamamama~"

melepas pelukannya saat mendengar gumaman seorang balita disekitarnya. Sontak saja ia melihat kearah Jinhwan yang menggendong Chanwoo. Kemana Chanhee? Kembaran Chanwoo itu menginap dirumah sakit. Ia tidak mau pergi dari sisi Junhoe barang sejenak. Ia bahkan menangis keras saat Yunhyeong dengan paksa menariknya menjauh dari Junhoe. Alhasil kedua orang tua Junhoe meminta Yunhyeong untuk meninggalkan Chanhee dirumah sakit bersama Hanna.

"Jinhwan?"

Jinhwan tersenyum dan sedikit membungkuk. "Syukurlah ahjumma masih mengingat saya."

"Tentu saja! Kau mirip sekali dengan ibumu. Jadi bibi tidak mungkin salah mengenalimu. Ngomong-ngomong...dia anakmu? Apa dia adik dari putra pertamamu?" menatap gemas Chanwoo. "Tapi kenapa dia tidak mirip denganmu ataupun suamimu ya?"

Jinhwan dan Yunhyeong saling pandang. Hening melanda beberapa saat.

"Eomma..."

"Ne?"

"Dia anakku."

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

tak kuasa menahan air matanya saat ia mengetahui fakta jika putri sulungnya telah beranak dua tanpa seorang suami. Ia sempat melancarkan sumpah serapah pada Yunhyeong yang hanya mampu bersimpuh memeluk kedua kaki ibunya. Meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang dirinya perbuat.

"Siapa ayahnya?"

Yunhyeong menggeleng kuat. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakn jika Junhoe adalah ayah dari anak-anaknya disaat seperti ini. Ibunya itu tahu jika keluarga Goo menentang habis-habisan hubungannya dengan Junhoe.

"Katakan Yunhyeong-a...eomma akan meminta pertanggungjawaban dari mereka untukmu. Mereka tidak bisa meninggalkanmu seperti ini." memeluk Yunhyeong erat. Ada sedikit penyesalan karena ia tidak bisa menjaga anaknya dengan baik.

"Tidak perlu eomma. Aku sudah cukup bahagia dengan kedua anakku."

"lalu apa kau akan membiarkan anak-anakmu tanpa seorang ayah begitu saja? Bagaiman masa depan mereka nanti Yunhyeong-a..."

Yunhyeong diam. Sebetulnya ia juga sudah sering memikirkan bagaimana nasib kedua anaknya bila mereka tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah dan tanpa adanya ikatan keluarga yang sah secara hukum. Bahkan Yunhyeong belum mendaftarkan kedua anaknya ke catatan sipil.

"Junhoe."

Yunhyeong mendongak menatap ibunya.

"Junhoe ayahnya kan?"

Kali ini Yunhyeong menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. Dan semakin tidak kuasa menahan tangisnya yang semakin menjadi.

"Kenapa kalian harus seperti ini? Junhoe tau jika kau hamil dan melahirkan anak kembar untuknya?"

Yunhyeong menggeleng. "Junhoe koma saat aku hendak memberitahukan kehamilanku padanya eomma. Dan kedua orang tuanya menyuruhku pergi dari kehidupan Junhoe sekaligus menggugurkan kandunganku saat mereka mengetahui kehamilanku."

"Dan itu sebabnya kau menghilang selama satu setengah tahun dan hidup di rumah Jinhwan?" Yunhyeong kembali mengangguk.

"Aku akan memberitahukan padanya jika ia menitipkan dua malaikat kecilnya padaku saat dia bangun dari komanya nanti, eomma."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Junhoe POV**

 **.**

Aku merasa familiar dengan tempatku berdiri sekarang. Jalanan beraspal semen dihadapanku lurus seperti tiada ujung. Dikanan kiriku berjajar rumah tradisional korea dengan berbagai arsitektur. Beberapa bunga sakura yang menumbuhi beberapa pekarangan rumah disana berguguran mengiringi langkahku. Menuju sebuah rumah di persimpangan jalan.

Tunggu! Hei, aku tidak bertujuan ke rumah itu! Ada apa dengan kakiku? Kenapa berjalan ke sana tanpa perintahku?

Klek~

Berhenti. Kakiku berhenti, tepat di depan pintu gerbang rumah tradisional klasik yang menjadi tujuan kakiku.

"Yunhyeong?"

Seorang perempuan cantik dengan headphone terpasang ditelinganya kini tengah berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Kulihat ia menghela nafas sebentar.

"Yunhyeong eonni!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke sebelah kanan, dimana sebuah suara memanggil nama perempuan cantik dihadapanku.

"Kim...Dong-...hyuk..?"

Donghyuk? Teman sekolah menengah-ku ?

"Dongie-ya~~"

Yunhyeong berlari kecil menghampiri Donghyuk dan merangkul bahu perempuan pendek teman SMA ku dulu. Yunhyeong dan Donghyuk...Tunggu! Aku menyadari sesuatu...

Ini...rumah Yunhyeong?

Aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti dua perempuan di depanku. Dan mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

"Eonni, aku akan mengenalkanmu dengan temanku. Tidak apa-apa kan eonni?" Itu suara Donghyuk.

"Tentu. Bukankah sudah sepatutnya eonni mengenal semua teman Dongie juga." Yunhyeong tersenyum dengan eyesmilenya. Jujur, senyumannya yang itu sangat kurindukan.

"Namanya Junhoe eonni, Goo Junhoe."

Tap.

Aku berhenti. Bersamaan dengan itu, Yunhyeong juga berhenti.

"Namja eoh?" Donghyuk mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas keraguan Yunhyeong.

"Wae? Eonni tidak mau ya? Yasudah. Nanti aku bilang padanya jika eonni tidak ingin berkenalan dengannya." Donghyuk menjawab lempeng.

"E-eh...tidak Dongie, bukan seperti itu. Eonni hanya kaget karena sebelumnya kau belum pernah mengenalkan teman laki-lakimu pada Eonni. Yah...Bobby itu pengecualian."

Donghyuk tersenyum.

"Eonni tidak usah khawatir. June baik hati kok. Dia orang yang bertanggung jawab. Dia tinggi juga tampan. Aku sudah berteman dengannya sejak kami masih TK. Dijamin Eonni tidak akan menyesal mengenalnya."

What? Bukankah ini hari dimana aku meminta pada Donghyuk untuk dipertemukan dengan Yunhyeong ? Jadi...

BRAK.

Gelap. Semua kembali gelap. Sekilas kulihat Donghyuk dan Yunhyeong menoleh kebelakang. Mereka seperti menatapku, namun aku tahu mereka tidak sedang menatapku. Karena aku hanya arwah yang berkeliaran dalam dunia mimpi. Yang berlatarkan suasana beberapa tahun yang lalu.

 **Junhoe POV EnD**

.

.

.

 **Flasback On**

"Ya Kim Donghyuk! Traktir eskrim ku ya?"

Terhitung ini sudah kali ke lima Junhoe memohon pada perempuan pendek dihadapannya, Kim Donghyuk.

"Kau itu kaya! Harusnya kau yang mentraktirku!" Donghyuk melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dan berjalan meninggalkankan namja tampan dengan seragam yang sama dengannya, Goo Junhoe.

"Hei! Kau dan aku itu sama! Kemarin aku sudah mentraktirmu, sekarang giliranmu!" Junhoe berlari menyusul Donghyuk dan langsung merangkul bahu perempuan sebayanya itu.

"Aish...iya deh iya!"

"Nah, begitu dong! Bobby hyung tidak akan menyesal memiliki pacar sepertimu!"

Junhoe berhenti melangkah.

"Wae?" Donghyuk mengernyit heran saat sahabatnya yang baru saja merengek tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

"Dia siapa? Kenapa baru hari ini aku melihatnya?"

Donghyuk mengikuti arah pandang Junhoe dan...

"Yunhyeong eonni? Kapan dia pulang ya?" Ia malah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Siapa? Siapa tadi namanya?" Junhoe menggoyangkan kedua bahu Donghyuk.

"Yunhyeong. Song Yunhyeong. Kenapa sih?" Donghyuk menyingkirkan sebelah tangan Junhoe dari bahunya.

"Kenapa aku baru melihatnya hari ini? Tetangga barumu yang pindah tadi malam ya?" Junhoe kembali menggoyangkan bahu Donghyuk.

"Dia sedang kuliah di Jepang semester dua, jadi wajar saja jika kau baru melihatnya hari ini. Karena sepertinya ia baru pulang ke Korea tadi malam. Aku pun juga baru melihatnya setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya. Dan...Yak! Berhenti menggoyangkan bahuku!" jelas Donghyuk panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan bentakan kesal. Junhoe terus saja menggoyangkan bahunya selama ia menjelaskan, wajar jika ia kesal.

"Sedang kuliah ya...jadi ia lebih tua dari kita? Dia ambil jurusan apa?" Junhoe kembali bertanya. Kali ini ia tidak menggoyangkan bahu Donghyuk lagi, melainkan menatap sosok 'bidadari' di depannya.

"Iya. Dia dua tahun lebih tua, seumuran dengan Bobby oppa. Dia ambil jurusan sastra Jepang..kalau tidak salah. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau kepo sekali dengannya sih?" Donghyuk pun sama. Ia berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunhyeong.

"Aku menyukainya. Kenalkan aku dengannya Donghyuk-ah."

"MWOO?!"

.

.

.

.

Junhoe menatap perempuan cantik dihadapannya yang hanya memegang gelas jus-nya dengan gugup. Mereka sudah duduk di salah satu meja cafe itu sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sebenarnya, ada Donghyuk disana, namun ia tengah berada di meja yang lain bersama pacarnya.

"Engg...eum...noona...ahh...engg...ck!" Junhoe berdecak di akhir kalimatnya yang tak kunjung tersusun dengan baik. Demi Tuhan! Jantungnya serasa ingin melompat keluar saking gugupnya ia.

"Yunhyeong. Song Yunhyeong. Panggil saja seperti itu. Aku tahu kau ingin menanyakan namaku kan?"

Eh?

Junhoe mendongak terkejut pada perempuan yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal untuk mengurangi canggungnya.

"Ahh...noona cepat sekali menangkap maksudku. Hehe.."

"Panggil Yunhyeong saja, Junhoe-ssi. Tidak usah terlalu formal."

Eh? Oke. Ini kali kedua Junhoe di buat terkejut oleh perempuan bernama Yunhyeong dihadapannya. Dari mana Yunhyeong tahu namanya?

"B-baiklah..Yunhyeong-a. Eottae?"

"Tidak buruk. Panggil-lah seperti itu. Lebih baik untuk didengar." Yunhyeong kembali tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku June."

Kali ini Yunhyeong yang terkejut. "June? Bukankan namamu Junhoe? Sepertinya kemarin Donghyuk menyebutkan jika namamu Junhoe, bukan June."

Junhoe terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Yunhyeong. Ia terlihat kebingungan.

"Namaku memang Junhoe, Goo Junhoe. Tetapi orang-orang terdekatku lebih suka memanggilku June. Aku juga lebih suka menyebut diriku sendiri dengan June, karena Junhoe itu sulit diucapkan."

"Hahaha...aku bukan orang terdekatmu, kenapa kau membolehkanku memanggilmu June?" Yunhyeong tertawa kecil. Menurutnya, Junhoe itu lucu. Wajah dan fisik serta kepribadiannya tidak mencerminkan jika ia masih delapan belas tahun.

"Karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi orang terdekatku dan akan menjadi yang paling dekat denganku, Yunhyeong-a..."

Yunhyeong terdiam. Mencoba mencerna maksud remaja delapan belas tahun di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma geumanhae!"

Yunhyeong memejamkan erat kedua matanya. Ia menangis dibalik kelopak matanya yang tertutup rapat. Sebelah tangannya mengenggam erat telapak tangan Junhoe yang terkepal. Teriakan marah Junhoe barusan seolah kembali menyadarkannya pada kenyataan yang ada.

"Eomma sudah mengatakannya berulang kali June-ya! Eomma tidak suka dengan perempuan itu!"

Yunhyeong semakin memejamkan erat matanya dan menggigit kecil bibirnya guna meredam tangisnya. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan kepalan tangan Junhoe yang semakin mengeras di genggamannya.

"Bukankah aku juga sudah mengatakan berulang kali pada eomma jika aku mencintai Yunhyeong?!"

"Apa bagusnya dia June-ya?! Jelas-jelas sudah ada Hanna yang jauh lebih baik darinya!"

"Aku dan Hanna tidak akan pernah menerima perjodohan busuk ini!"

BRAK.

Terlepas. Genggaman Yunhyeong pada tangan Junhoe terlepas. Junhoe menggebrak meja kaca dihadapannya cukup keras. Yunhyeong dapat mendengar suara retakkan meja kaca didepannya meski matanya tertutup rapat. Junhoe pasti terluka, pikirnya.

"Tahu apa kau tentang cinta?!" Kali ini suara ayah Junhoe yang terdengar setelah sekian lama ia hanya memperhatikan.

"Apa kau bisa makan dan hidup dengan cinta?!"

Yunhyeong mendengar Junhoe tertawa meremehkan.

"Huh! Setidaknya aku tau apa itu cinta meski bukan dari kedua orang tuaku sendiri! Dan setidaknya aku tidak akan membangun keluarga tanpa cinta dan membiarkan anak-anakku merasakan pahitnya tanpa kasih sayang seperti kalian!"

SRET.

"Kita pergi Yunhyeong-a."

Yunhyeong membuka matanya saat Junhoe menariknya berjalan menjauhi ruang tamu mansion Goo yang sangat mencekam.

"Goo Junhoe kembali kau bajingan!"

Yunhyeong menatap miris punggung tegap Junhoe yang terus berjalan kedepan tanpa menoleh kebelakang sedikit pun.

"Anak kurang ajar! Kembali kau sekarang juga! Eomma-mu belum selesai bicara!"

Bahkan teriakan kotor dari ibunya pun tidak mempengaruhi langkahnya. Tapi Yunhyeong tahu, Junhoe tengah menahan emosinya. Genggaman Junhoe pada lengan kanannya semakin mengerat.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka dan jangan pernah melepaskan tanganku apapun yang mereka lakukan padamu, Yunhyeong-a..."

"June-ya..."

.

.

.

.

.

Baru kali ini yunhyeong melihat sisi rapuh seorang Goo Junhoe selama setahun mereka menjalin kasih.

Junhoe menangkup wajahnya dan beberapa kali mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sudah seperti orang gila sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak peduli bagaimana bentuk wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata saat ini.

"Wae?!" Bahkan suara seraknya kini bertambah serak saat ia berteriak penuh emosi.

"June mianhae..." Yunhyeong menunduk. Ia juga tidak berhenti menangis meski dalam diam sedari tadi.

"Tidak. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf Yunhyeong-a...Aku tidak bisa meyakinkan mereka."

Junhoe membuka tangkupan wajahnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa mobil. Ia memejamkan matanya dan kembali menangis.

"Mengapa mereka tidak pernah mengerti tentang kebahagianku?"

"..."

"Aku mencintaimu Yunhyeong-a, sangat."

"..."

"Jangan pernah dengarkan mereka dan jangan pernah melepaskan tanganku apapun yang mereka lakukan padamu, Yunhyeong-a..."

"..."

"Karena aku akan mempertahankanmu...apapun yang terjadi."

.

.

.

.

"June...kau..."

"Mianhae Yunhyeong-a...a-aku...kelepasan."

Pupil mata Yunhyeong membesar seiring dengan raut penuh penyesalan Junhoe yang terpapampang jelas dihadapannya. Bahkan nafas keduanya masih memburu.

"June...jangan bilang kau...mengeluarkannya di dalam..."

Junhoe menggeleng penuh penyesalan. Ia menunduk, tidak sanggup menatap mata Yunhyeong yang berkaca.

"Mianhae...aku benar-benar kelepasan Yunhyeong-a...mianhae.."

"T-tapi kau-"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pakai pengaman Yunhyeong-a. Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak pergi ke kamarku saat dirumah tadi kan?"

DEG.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari matanya yang menatap kosong Junhoe. Perasaannya tiba-tiba saja buruk. Ini pertama kalinya Junhoe kelepasan saat mereka berhubungan intim.

"Mianhae Yunhyeong-a...aku benar-benar lupa. Jeongmal mianhae...hiks..."

Bahkan Junhoe tidak kalah kagetnya saat ia mengetahui dirinya klimaks di dalam Yunhyeong. Sama halnya dengan Yunhyeong. Perasaannya juga mendadak tidak enak.

"Gwenchana. Uljima ne?" Yunhyeong menangkup kedua pipi Junhoe dan mengangkat wajah Junhoe untuk melihatnya.

"B-bagaimana jika kau-"

"Sssttt...semua akan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir." Jujur saja, Yunhyeong sendiri ragu semua akan baik-baik saja. Memang salahnya juga sih, menyanggupi Junhoe saat dia baru saja selesai masa suburnya.

Yunhyeong menatap lembut Junhoe. Ia bawa sebelah tangannya untuk menghapus air mata dan juga peluh yang membasahi pelipis namja dua puluh tahun yang ia cintai.

"Jika memang akan ada kehidupan nantinya. Aku akan menjaganya dengan baik. Tidak peduli kau masih disampingku atau tidak." Yunhyeong tersenyum manis meski sebenarnya ia juga takut.

Junhoe mencium sayang kening Yunhyeong. Ia membawa sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus pelan perut datar Yunhyeong.

"Bolehkah aku titip satu disini?"

Yunhyeong mengangguk, masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Jika Tuhan menghendaki, akan ada dua disini. Boleh kan?"

Yunhyeong kembali mengangguk. Sebenarnya ia pun berharap hal yang sama dengan Junhoe. Kelak jika memang sudah tergaris oleh takdir, akan ada satu milik Junhoe didalam dirinya. Bahkan jika Tuhan berkehendak, akan ada dua disana.

.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong menanti panggilannya diangkat oleh orang diseberang sana dengan cemas. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat benda pipih yang sedari tadi membuatnya cemas bukan main.

"June angkat teleponmu..." Yunhyeong kembali mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya. Ia sedang menghubungi Junhoe jika kalian ingin tahu.

" **Ne Yunhyeong-a?"**

"June ya! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu..."

" **Bicara? Soal?"**

"Nanti saja detailnya. Biasakah kita bertemu sekarang?"

" **Baiklah. Di tempat biasa?"**

"Eumm...lima belas menit lagi bagaimana?"

" **Oke. Tapi mungkin aku akan sedikit terlambat. Aku sedang di Hongdae sekarang."**

"Gwenchana. Tunggu! Apa kau sedang naik motor sekarang?!"

" **Eumm...wae? Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke Seoul"**

"Yak! Kenapa terus menanggapi teleponku jika kau sedang berkendara?! Kau sedang naik motor June-ya, bukan mobil!"

Yunhyeong tanpa sadar membentak Junhoe. Ia bertambah cemas sekarang. Dari semalam perasaannya tidak tenang.

" **Aihh...tidak usah marah-marah Yunhyeong sayang~ Aku baik-baik saja~"**

"Baiklah. Hati-hati. Jangan terlalu cepat. Aku akan bersiap-siap."

" **Ne.."**

"Aku tutup ya?"

" **Eumm...Saranghae"**

Yunhyeong mengulum senyumnya.

"Nado."

Yunhyeong menghela nafas setelah panggilannya tertutup. Ia segera melangkah menuju kamar mandi dan berganti pakaian. Tak lupa ia menyimpan benda pipih yang sedari tadi ia genggam ke dalam tas tangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang didapati Yunhyeong adalah tamparan keras dari ibu Junhoe saat ia sampai di rumah sakit. Ibu Junhoe terus saja menyalahkannya atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Junhoe.

Pukul dua siang lebih dua puluh enam menit. Junhoe kecelakaan. Dua menit setelah ia mengabari Yunhyeong jika ia akan benar-benar terlambat menemui Yunhyeong. Ia terlalu fokus pada teleponnya sampai sebuah truk menghantam motornya. Dan Yunhyeong benar-benar berterima kasih pada Hanna yang langsung mengabarinya lima belas menit kemudian.

"Kau membuat anakku kecelakaan! Dasar perempuan jalang!"

Yunhyeong hanya pasrah saat ibu Junhoe kembali memukulinya. Ia tahu hal ini begitu berat karena ia juga merasakan apa yang rasakan.

Beberapa saat yang lalu, dokter mengoperasi Junhoe dan menyatakan jika luka yang Junhoe alami adalah luka dalam pada bagian kepalanya. Dan Dokter memvonis akan ada dua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Junhoe akan koma setelah ini, atau Ia akan kehilangan nyawanya.

"Jika Junhoe tidak pernah lagi terbangun! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

'June-ya...hiks...'

.

.

.

.

"Pergilah."

Yunhyeong menatap miris amplop tebal yang tergelatak di atas meja tempatnya bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Junhoe.

"Junhoe mungkin mencintaimu, tapi kami tidak. Junhoe akan segera menikah dengan Hanna setelah ia bangun nanti. Jadi pergilah."

Yunhyeong masih menatap miris amplop didepannya.

"Kami tahu ada 'milik' Junhoe disana."

DEG.

Yunhyeong mendongak. Ia terkejut. Bagaimana bisa?

"Kau hamil dua bulan. Maka sebelum semuanya terlambat. Gugurkan kandunganmu dan tinggalkan Junhoe sekarang. Kurasa uang di dalam amplop itu cukup untuk biaya aborsi dan hidupmu selama beberapa bulan."

Refleks Yunhyeong sedikit meremas pelan perutnya yang masih datar. Ia tahu jika ia hamil dan ia belum memberitahukannya pada siapapun. Termasuk Junhoe.

Tapi...kenapa...

"Kemarin, saat kau pingsan disaat Dokter mengatakan jika kemungkinan besar Junhoe akan kehilangan semua ingatannya saat ia bangun. Kami mengetahui semuanya. Dokter bilang kau terlalu shock dan kelelahan,dan itu tidak baik untuk kandunganmu."

Apa?!

"Pergilah, Yunhyeong. Kami ingin yang terbaik untuk Junhoe dan dirimu sendiri."

'Hiks..'

Yunhyeong mengambil amplop di hadapannya dengan tangan bergetar. Tidak hanya tangan. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

Ia mengusap kasar air matanya yang jatuh tanpa izinnya sebelum kembali mendongak menatap kedua orang tua Junhoe dihadapannya.

"B-baiklah. Saya akan pergi. Tapi, bolehkah saya berpamitan dengannya?"

mengangguk.

"Terimakasih. Dan tolong jaga Junhoe dengan baik."

.

.

.

.

Yunhyeong menatap sendu sosok Junhoe yang terbaring lemah dengan mata tertutup dihadapannya. Ia hanya berdiri disamping tempat tidur tanpa ada niatan untuk duduk. Diraihnya tangan Junhoe dan digenggamnya erat.

"June..." panggilnya pelan. Ia tidak mengharapkan sosok tampan dihadapannya ini membalas panggilannya.

"Mianhae..." Ia menunduk. Genggamannya semakin erat. Dan air mata mulai mengalir dari mata cantiknya.

"Aku harus pergi...untukmu." Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tenggorokannya sakit menahan tangis.

"Jangan mencariku...hiduplah bahagia dengan Hanna..." Ia tersenyum miris dan mengusap pelan air matanya.

"Saat kau bangun nanti, kumohon lupakan aku..."

"Jangan mencari kami dan jangan berusaha untuk mencari. Aku akan pergi jauh dari kehidupanmu. Setidaknya, aku masih punya penggantimu meski tak sepenuhnya sama..."

Ia kembali menunduk. Sebelah tangannya yang tak menggenggam, mengusap pelan perut ratanya. "Dia ada disana. Menggantikanmu."

.

. **Flasback EnD**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Junhoe POV**

.

Seberkas sinar berwarna putih kembali mengurungku. Aku merasa seperti tengah terbangun dari tidur siang yang indah karena sebelumnya aku berada di tempat gelap. Hah, lagi-lagi aku bermimpi hal yang sama. Bocah yang benar-benar 'diriku saat berumur lima tahun' itu kembali bercerita denganku.

"Appa akan segera bangun. Bertemu denganku, kakak, dan juga eomma"-Begitu katanya.

"Tapi aku sedih, karena Appa tidak akan mengingatku nantinya."—tambahnya.

Jujur saja, sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa mengerti apa maksudnya memanggilku 'Appa'. Ia juga tidak lagi berbicara ataupun menyebut nama Yunhyeong. Hanya Appa, Chanhee, Chanwoo, dan Eomma saja yang ia sebut dalam perkataannya.

Siapa sebenarnya bocah ini? Dan apa hubungannya dengan diriku dalam dunia nyata?

KLAP.

Gelap, semua gelap kembali. Hal terkahir yang kulihat adalah sosok Chanhee yang melambai dengan senyum menawannya padaku.

Dan setelahnya, warna putih menyapaku saat mataku kembali terbuka. Dan juga wajah seseorang yang berada tepat didepanku.

"Junhoe-ya!"

.

 **Junhoe POV EnD**

.

.

.

.

.

Hanna tengah bermain dengan Chanhee di samping tempat tidur Junhoe. Ia mengajarkan beberapa kata pada fotokopian Junhoe dihadapannya.

"Ppa~~"

Hanna mengikuti arah telunjuk Chanhee. Jemari Junhoe. Dahi Hanna berkerut dan matanya memicing. Mencoba memastikan apa ia tidak salah lihat. Jari Junhoe bergerak perlahan.

"June-ya..."

DEG.

Hanna menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Ia hampir berteriak saat mata Junhoe terbuka perlahan dan langsung menatap wajah Chanhee yang berada diatasnya.

"Junhoe-ya!"

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang menyambut Junhoe saat matanya terbuka adalah wajah seorang balita delapan bulan yang mengerjap bingung.

Junhoe telah sadar dari koma-nya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Saat ini ia tengah meminta penjelasan dari anggota keluarganya tentang siapa bocah kecil dihadapannya ini.

Ia merasa familiar dengan wajah tampan tapi lucu dihadapannya. Ia seperti pernah bertemu, tetapi dimana?

"June-ya, berhenti menatapi Chanhee seperti itu." Hanna bersuara setelah hampir sepuluh menit diam.

"Hanna-ya, dia siapa?" Junhoe bertanya pada Hanna, namun matanya tidak sedikit pun beralih dari bocah dihadapannya.

Hanna diam. Begitu pun dengan kedua orang tua Junhoe. Tidak ada yang berniat memberitahu Junhoe siapa bocah didepannya itu.

"Jang Hanna, kau tidak mau menjawabku?" Junhoe menatap Hanna, meminta Hanna menjawab pertanyaannya. Karena ia tidak ingin kedua orangtuanya yang menjawab.

"Goo Chanhee."

Junhoe mengernyit. Kentara sekali jika ia bingung dengan jawaban Hanna. Siapa tadi? Goo Chanhee?

"Goo Chanhee?"

Hanna mengangguk. Ia menatap Chanhee lembut.

"Anakmu."

Sekali lagi Junhoe dibuat bingung oleh Hanna. Goo Chanhee? Anaknya? Hei! Ia bahkan belum menikah.

"Apa maksudmu Hanna-ya? Siapa yang anakku?"

"Chanhee. Dia anakmu June-ya..."

Mata Junhoe beralih pada bocah dihadapannya yang baru ia sadari jika bocah itu mirip dengannya namun dengan sorot mata yang berbeda.

"Bercandamu tidak lucu Hanna-ya -_-" Junhoe membawa sebelah telapak tangannya untuk mengusap rambut hitam bocah bernama Chanhee itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda June! Chanhee anakmu!" Nada suara Hanna naik. Ia hampir berteriak karena Junhoe menganggapnya bercanda. Demi Tuhan, ia serius!

"Anakku?! Dengan siapa?! Aku belum menikah denganmu kan? Dan kita juga tidak pernah berhubungan intim! Jangan sembarangan mengatakan dia anakku!" Junhoe balas membentak Hanna. Ia sudah bingung kini dibuat lebih bingung oleh perempuan dihadapannya.

"Lalu anaknya siapa hah?! Kau tidak lihat kalian berdua seperti cermin!" Hanna kembali membentak. Ia meraih Chanhee yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan menyerahkannya pada .

"Aku tidak pernah melakukannya denganmu Jang Hanna!" Junhoe kembali berteriak dan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sungguh, ia benar-benar kebingungan saat ini.

Tangan Hanna terkepal kuat. Jika tidak mengingat kondisi Junhoe sekarang, sudah bisa dipastikan ia akan menampar telak pipi Junhoe. Seharusnya Junhoe cepat mengetahui dari rahim siapa bocah itu dilahirkan.

"Yunhyeong! Chanhee anakmu dengan Yunhyeong Goo Junhoe!"

DEG.

Junhoe berhenti mengacak rambutnya. Yunhyeong? Sudah berapa lama ia tidak mendengar nama itu ?

"Hahaha...sudah kukatakan jangan bercanda Hanna-ya...tidak mungkin dia anak Yunhyeong!"

Tangan Hanna semakin terkepal. "Hiks..." bahkan ia mulai sesenggukan sekarang.

"Jika bukan anak Yunhyeong, anak siapa hah? Bukankah kau hanya berhubungan dengan Yunhyeong? Kau fikir wajahnya itu menurun dari siapa jika bukan kau? Apa Yunhyeong yang menurunkan wajah itu? Tidak kan?"

Hening. Junhoe menatap kosong langit-langit rumah sakit.

"Yunhyeong sudah tiada, Hanna-ya. Jadi jangan mengingatkanku padanya."

"Siapa yang bilang Yunhyeong sudah tiada hah?! Siapa?!" Hanna berjalan menghampiri Junhoe dan..

Plak.

Menampar kuat pipi Junhoe. Ia benci melihat Junhoe yang dengan mudahnya melepas apa yang dipercayainya.

"Sebelas bulan yang lalu, saat aku menggantikanmu untuk survei di jeju, aku bertemu Yunhyeong dengan perut buncitnya. Kupikir ia sudah menikah dengan orang lain. Namun aku salah. Ia tengah mengandung tujuh bulan dan anak yang dikandungnya adalah anakmu! Dua bulan kemudian, Yunhyeong melahirkan, tepat saat kau kembali koma."

Junhoe tersentak dengan penjelaan Hanna. Ia masih berusaha membuat hati dan pikirannya menyangkal apa yang diutarakan Hanna.

"Kau tahu, Tuhan memberikan sebuah keajaiban pada kalian. Chanhee, dia kembar."

DEG.

Saat kata 'kembar' diucap oleh Hanna, Junhoe refleks menatapnya.

"Tapi wajah mereka tidak sama. Semua yang ada pada mereka benar-benar tidak sama. Hanya gender saja yang sama dari mereka."

Junhoe diam. Ia kini menatap bocah yang berada di gendongan ibunya.

"Awalnya, dokter mengatakan hanya ada satu bayi saja saat Yunhyeong akan melakukan prosesi persalinan. Jinhwan eonni mengatakan jika Yunhyeong terus merapal namamu ditengah proses bersalinnya. Dan namamu menjadi teriakan terakhirnya saat kakak Chanhee lahir."

"..."

"Setelah anak pertamanya lahir, dokter mengatakan jika masih ada satu bayi lagi yang harus dilahirkan. Padahal jelas sekali hasil USG hanya menunjukkan satu bayi saja. Dan setelahnya Yunhyeong tak sadarkan diri."

"..."

"Chanhee lahir tiga puluh menit setelah kakaknya lahir. Kakaknya normal, tapi ia cecar karena Yunhyeong tak sadarkan diri saat melahirkannya."

"..."

"Chanhee adalah sebuah keajaiban yang Tuhan berikan pada kalian. Bahkan kehadirannya tidak ada yang mengetahui."

"Bagaimana?"

Hanna diam saat pertanyaan barusan diucapkan Junhoe. Terlebih mata Junhoe terus menatap lekat Chanhee diseberangnya.

"Bagaimana wajah kakaknya? Siapa namanya?"

Hanna menghela nafas. "Namanya Chanwoo. Goo Chanwoo. Dia...mirip dengan Yunhyeong."

Junhoe menghela nafas. Ia berbalik menatap Hanna. Dan betapa terkejutnya Hanna saat mata Junhoe telah berembun saat menatapnya.

"Biarkan aku bertemu dengan Yunhyeong dan Chanwoo, Hanna-ya..."

.

.

.

.

.

Junhoe menatap lembut wajah tampan dan lucu yang tengah terlelap disampingnya. Goo Chanhee, ia tidak menyangka jika 'kecelakaan' itu benar-benar terjadi. Ia jadi penasaran, seperti apa ya wajah Chanwoo? Apakah benar-benar mirip dengan Yunhyeong?

"Appa..."

Junhoe tersenyum saat bibir mungil Chanhee mengucap sebuah kata yang sudah ia ucapkan saat pertama kalinya Junhoe membuka mata.

"Appa disini sayang~ Tidur yang nyenyak."

Junhoe mengecup pelan dahi eungg...bolehkah ia menyebut Chanhee sebagai putranya?

Chanhee mengeliat pelan dalam dekapan Junhoe yang semakin mengerat. Dan Junhoe sepertinya tidak akan terlelap malam ini. Karena ia tidak ingin semua yang terjadi dihadapannya saat ini hanyalah bagian kecil dari alam mimpinya.

"Besok kita bertemu Eomma dan Chanwoo ya..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junhoe menatap tak percaya perempuan cantik yang tengah menggendong bayi yang tak jauh besar dari Chanhee dihadapannya. Lidahnya kelu dan bibirnya bergetar. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata. Jantungnya berdetak keras seolah ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"June..."

DEG.

Kedua sudut bibir Junhoe tertarik keatas dengan perlahan. Membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Y-yunhyeong...?"

Tangan Junhoe terulur kedepan dan menyentuh pipi perempuan yang masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Song Yunhyeong.

"Yunhyeong-a?"

Yunhyeong mengangguk. Tangannya yang bebas ikut menggenggam tangan Junhoe dipipinya. Air mata lolos dari mata kanannya.

"N-ne...aku disini, June-ya" suara Yunhyeong bahkan bergetar. Ia hanya terlalu...bahagia.

"Hiks.." dan Junhoe tidak jauh beda darinya. Junhoe menangis haru. Matanya beralih menatap bocah seumuran Chanhee yang duduk manis digendongan Yunhyeong.

"Dia..."

"Chanwoo. Kakak Chanhee."

Dan bibir Junhoe kembali membentuk sebuah senyuman. Tangannya mengusap sayang surai coklat madu Chanwoo.

'Ternyata memang benar, Chanwoo mirip yunhyeong'

"Hiks..." Junhoe terkejut. Chanwoo baru saja mengeluarkan isakan pertamanya dihadapan Junhoe. Mata doe Chanwoo menatap Junhoe tanpa berkedip. Matanya sudah berembun sekarang. Dan kedua lengannya memeluk erat leher Yunhyeong. Chanwoo...takut dengan Junhoe?

"Chanu-ya...wae irae?" Yunhyeong menatap Chanwoo bingung.

"hiks..." Chanwoo kembali terisak.

Seakan mengerti dengan keadaan anaknya, Yunhyeong menatap Junhoe seolah meminta pengertian darinya. Dan setelah Junhoe mengangguk, Yunhyeong menjauh dari sisi Junhoe. Membawa Chanwoo ke dekat jendela dan menepuki punggungnya pelan. Ia tahu Chanwoo mungkin merasa takut dengan Junhoe karena Junhoe orang asing baginya.

"Yunhyeong-a, biar aku bersama eomonim dan abeoji yang mengurus Chanwoo dan Chanhee. Kau berbicaralah dengan June."

Yunhyeong mengangguk dan menyerahkan Chanwoo ke gendongan Hanna.

Tak berselang lama, Hanna dan kedua orangtua Junhoe telah meninggalkan ruangan. Menyisakan Yunhyeong dan Junhoe berdua.

"Duduklah." Yunhyeong menuruti perkataan Junhoe dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah tempat tidur Junhoe.

"Bagamaina kabar kalian?" Junhoe menatap Yunhyeong namun Yunhyeong tetap menunduk.

"Baik. Kami baik."

"Syukurlah." Junhoe menghela nafas lega. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu untuk waktu yang lama."

"Gwenchana. Mungkin ini memang sudah takdir Tuhan." Yunhyeong mendongak, menatap hamparan gedung bertingkat kota seoul melalui jendela besar dikamar Junhoe.

"Bagaimana...Chanhee bisa lahir? Apa mereka benar-benar kembar?"

Sadar atau tidak, Yunhyeong mengangguk.

"Mereka kembar. Chanwoo lahir tiga puluh menit lebih dulu daripada Chanhee. Mereka kembar tak identik."

Alis Junhoe bertaut. "Kudengar, tidak yang tahu jika kau akan melahirkan kembar."

Yunhyeong kembali mengangguk.

"Aku, bahkan Yoo uisa sekalipun tidak ada yang mengetahui jika aku akan melahirkan bayi kembar. Karena pada saat USG, hanya terlihat satu bayi saja. Dan bayi itu adalah Chanwoo. Kehadiran Chanhee tidak ada yang mengetahui selain Yang Maha Kuasa."

Hening mulai menyelimuti mereka. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing tentang siapa yang akan memulai percakapan selanjutnya.

"Tuhan, mendengar doaku waktu itu."

Yunhyeong beralih menatap Junhoe. "Maksudmu?"

Junhoe balas menatap yunhyeong dengan senyum mengembang. Diraihnya tengkuk Yunhyeong dan mencium bibir Yunhyeong lembut.

"Song Yunhyeong, biarkan aku menjadi ayah yang baik untuk mereka."

Yunhyeong menatap dalam manik gelap Junhoe yang balas menatapnya sungguh-sungguh.

"Mari membangun sebuah keluarga kecil bersama."

Yunhyeong masih tak bergeming. Jujur saja, ia merasa seperti Junhoe pertama kali menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Menikahlah denganku"

.

.

.

.

.

Kediaman Goo saat ini tengah dilanda kesibukkan yang luar biasa. Banyak maid-maid yang berlalu-lalang di mansion megah itu. Bahkan yang biasanya tidak mau ikut campur pun kini terlihat turun tangan.

"Tolong taruh bunganya disini. Aku tidak ingin bunga ini menghalangi arah pandang undangan saat resepsi nanti." Ny. Goo menginterupsi.

Resepsi?

Ya. Besok malam akan digelar resepsi yang lumayan besar di mansion Goo. Putra tunggal kesayangan Goo Family ini akan menikah besok pagi.

"Eomma, Hanna dimana?"

Ny. Goo menoleh dan mendapati Junhoe yang celingukan.

"Wae? Kenapa mencari Hanna?" Ny. Goo balas bertanya.

"Chanwoo waktunya minum susu. Yunhyeong sedang menyusui Chanhee, jadi ia memintaku untuk membawakan Chanwoo."

Ny. Goo mengangguk kemudian menunjuk pintu keluar. "Tadi Hanna pergi kesana. Mereka mungkin di taman belakang."

Setelah mendapat jawaban dari ibunya, Junhoe bergegas menuju taman belakang. Dan ia mendapati Chanwoo tengah duduk diatas rumput bersama Hanna. Oh, mereka tidak hanya berdua! Ada kekasih Hanna disana.

"Hanna-ya!"

Dua orang dewasa disana menoleh.

"Sudah waktunya Chanwoo minum susu. Aku harus membawanya kedalam."

Hanna terlihat merengut saat mendengar tujuan Junhoe mendatanginya.

"Aku masih ingin bermain dengannya June-ya, nanti saja ya membawanya?" Junhoe memutar matanya saat Hanna mulai mengeluarkan puppy eyes gagalnya.

"Nanti Yunhyeong marah besar jika aku tidak segera membawa anak ini kepadanya."

"nanti saja Go!"

Junhoe kembali memutar matanya.

"Makanya, cepatlah kalian menikah dan bikin sendiri. Dijamin lebih nikmat!" Junhoe memberi lirikan penuh arti pada lelaki tampan disamping hanna yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi Junhoe.

"Iya kan, Seokjin hyung?"

..,Kim Seok Jin.

"Aishhhh! Sudah sana pergi!" hanna mendorong tubuh Junhoe hingga Junhoe terjatuh di atas rumput. Tawa langsung menggelegar dari mulut namja tiang listrik itu.

Junhoe kemudian menggendong Chanwoo dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah. Ke kamar tamu lebih tepatnya, karena sang ibu dan saudara kembarnya ada disana.

"Waktunya Chanwoo minum susu~~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junhoe meremas jas yang dipakainya dengan gugup. Ia berulang kali meminta tambahan air minum pada gelasnya. Sungguh! Ia gugup setengah mati!

"June-ya, kajja!"

Junhoe tersentak dan menoleh kearah pintu masuk. "Ne Appa."

Ia kemudian mengikuti sang ayah yang berjalan menuju sebuah gereja yang terletak di samping ruangan karangtina yang ia tempati tadi.

"Kau gugup nak?"

"E-eh?" Junhoe tergagap. Ia tidak fokus pada ayahnya saking gugupnya.

Tiba-tiba saja terkekeh pelan.

"Aku merasa baru kemarin kau lulus sekolah menegah atas. Tetapi sekarang anakku satu-satunya ini akan menikah. Menjadi seorang suami dan kepala keluarga. Hah...bahkan ia sudah menjadi ayah dua orang anak sekarang."

Junhoe tersenyum saat ia melihat ayahnya menatapnya lembut dan menepuk bahunya tegas.

"Sekarang, kau punya tanggung jawab yang lebih besar Junhoe-ya."

Tepat setelah selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, pintu depan gereja yang besar dan tinggi terbuka dari dalam. Junhoe refleks mengalihkan pandangannya.

Lantai yang telah dilapisi karpet merah membentang sebagai jalannya. Ia bisa melihat 'bidadari'nya tengah berada didepan altar diujung sana.

"Kajja"

Junhoe kembali tersentak saat genggaman hangat ayahnya berada ditangannya. Junhoe mengulas sebuah senyum dan mulai mengikuti langkah ayahnya melewati karpet merah-nya menuju altar.

Setiap langkah yang Junhoe lalui terasa begitu indah. Ribuan kupu-kupu serasa berterbangan di perutnya. Itulah sebabnya mengapa senyumannya selalu terpampang diwajah tampan minim ekspresi-nya. Ia hanya terlalu bahagia sekarang.

Tap.

Junhoe berhenti saat kaki kanannya menapaki anak tangga pertama yang akan membawanya menuju altar. Ia berdoa dalam hati.

'Ini adalah awal.'

Tap.

Tangga kedua. 'Kuharap ini bukanlah alam semu-ku saat aku koma'

Tap.

Tangga ketiga sekaligus yang terakhir.

'Kuharap selamanya akan tetap seperti ini.'

.

.

Terlihat didepan sana, Song Yunhyeong dengan balutan gaun putih tanpa lengan tengah digandeng oleh ayahnya. Rambut biru keabuannya dibiarkan tergerai. Junhoe benar-benar jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya pada bidadari yang sama.

"Kuserahkan putri-ku sepenuhnya padamu, Tn. Muda Goo."

Junhoe tersenyum dan menerima uluran tangan Yunhyeong dari sang calon ayah mertua. (mereka belum resmi nikah, jadinya masih calon xD)

"Baiklah, kedua mempelai silahkan menghadap saya."

Junhoe dan Yunhyeong saling bertatapan dan serentak menghadap sang pastur yang akan menikahkan mereka.

"Goo Junhoe, bersediakah kau menerima Song Yunhyeong dalam senang maupun susah, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam keadaan apapun hingga maut memisahkan kalian ?"

Junhoe menatap Yunhyeong, tersenyum tenang dan...

"Ya. Saya bersedia." ...berucap dengan tegas dan tanpa keraguan.

"Song Yunhyeong, bersediakah kau menerima Goo Junhoe dalam senang maupun susah, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam keadaan apapun hingga maut memisahkan kalian ?"

Yunhyeong balas menatap Junhoe dan...

"Ya. Saya bersedia." Berucap sama tegasnya seperti Junhoe.

"Dengan ini kalian saya nyatakan resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Kalian dipersilakan untuk bertukar cincin."

Junhoe mengambil kotak beludru biru yang telah ia percayakan pada Bobby, teman kuliahnya, untuk membawanya. Membukanya perlahan, menampilkan sepasang cincin perak dengan sebuah permata kecil berwarna biru tua di atasnya, dengan ukiran yang berbeda di masing-masing cincinnya. 'Chanwoo' dan 'Chanhee'.

Junhoe mengambil cicin yang ukurannya kecil, cincin dengan ukiran 'Chanhee' di dalamnya. Meraih tangan Yunhyeong, dan memasangkan cincin tersebut pada jari manis Yunhyeong. Menatapnya puas, mengusapnya sayang, dan membawanya untuk dikecup sayang. Ia bergumam 'Terimakasih' disana.

Dan Yunhyeong mengambil cincin yang tersisa, cincin dengan ukiran 'Chanwoo' di dalamnya, memasangkannya pada jari manis Junhoe dan tersenyum pada laki-laki yang akan ia hormati di masa depan.

Suara tepuk tangan segera memenuhi seisi ruangan.

"Mempelai pria, silahkan mencium pasangan anda."

Junhoe menatap Yunhyeong. Ia kemudian merapikan poni Yunhyeong yang sedikit ditata berantakan.

"Stylish noona benar-benar tidak bisa menata poni-mu." Setelah mengucapkannya, Junhoe mengecup dahi Yunhyeong yang tertutup poni. Lama.

"Tapi stylish noona sangat pintar dalam memilih warna lipstick dan lipbalm untukmu."

Kemudian Junhoe tanpa aba-aba mencium lembut bibir Yunhyeong. Dan Yunhyeong sedikit terkekeh akan kelakukan Junhoe. Tapi ia membalas ciuman Junhoe.

Riuh tepuk tangan semakin menggema. Dan tepukannya semakim riuh saat Junhoe melepas ciumannya.

"Baiklah. Kedua mempelai silakan bersiap untuk melempar bunga." Suara MC terdengar. Dan Junhoe serta Yunhyeong maisng-masing mengeluarkan smirk jahil mereka.

Pasangan pengantin baru ini kemudian berbalik membelakangi para audience. Mereka saling menggenggam erat buket bunga yang sedari tadi dibawa Yunhyeong.

1..

.

2..

.

3..

.

SRET.

HAP.

Junhoe dan Yunhyeong menoleh kebelakang.

.

.

"Ya Jang Hanna! Kutunggu undangan darimu!"

Junhoe bersorak sambil menatap Hanna bahagia.

.

Ternyata, Hanna-lah yang menangkap lemaparan bunga dari Junhoe dan Yunhyeong.

.

.

.

 **EnD.**

.

.

.

 **OMAKE.**

Yunhyeong berkacak pinggang disamping ranjang dimana seorang namja tampan tengah berada dibalik gundukan selimutnya.

"Goo Junhoe! Bangun!" Yunhyeong berteriak sebal.

"Enghh...lima menit lagi Song~~" dan rengekan malas Junhoe yang menjadi sahutan teriakannya.

"Lima menit? Ini sudah jam delapan kurang sepuluh menit! Kau dan anak-anak akan terlambat!"

SRAK.

Yunhyeong berjengit saat tiba-tiba saja makhluk tampan diatas ranjang itu menyibak selimutnya dan langsung duduk. Ia menatap horor Yunhyeong.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku dari tadi Song~~!"

Dan Yunhyeong malah melemparkan guling pada namja itu.

.

.

"Appa! Ayo cepat! Kita bisa terlambat nanti!" suara berat milik seorang bocah yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi dari bocah satunya mulai terdengar dari arah pintu depan.

"Ne~~! Appa menuju kesana Chanu-ya!" dan suara berat yang satunya menyahut dari dalam diikuti suara derap kaki yang terdengar tergesa-gesa.

"Appa!"

"Hei-hei! Appa sudah sampai didepan kalian! Sudah berhenti ngomelnya Chanhee~~"

Bocah lima tahun yang lebih pendek dari bocah disampingnya merengut lucu. "Menyebalkan!", Goo Chanhee mendelik tajam pada namja dewasa dengan rupa sama persisi dengannya.

"Sudah-sudah! Kalian bertiga sama saja. Sudah sana berangkat." Jika saja Yunhyeong tidak segera muncul dari dalam, mungkin acara tatap-menatap Chanhee dengan Junhoe masih akan berlangsung.

"Baiklah. Chanu masuk mobil lebih dulu. Eomma, Chanu berangkat ne~~" Yunhyeong tersenyum dan mengusap sayang surai coklat susu Chanwoo.

"Ne~~"

"Chanhee juga eomma! Chanhee masuk mobil bareng Chanu hyung!" Dan Yunhyeong kembali mengusak rambut anaknya. Kali ini rambut Chanhee, bukan Chanwoo lagi.

"Appa juga berangkat eomma!"

CUP.

Yunhyeong sudah bersiap akan mengeplak kepala Junhoe yang mencuri ciumannya didepan anak-anak jika saja sang tersangka tidak segera melarikan diri.

"Goo Junhoe kau tidak dapat jatah untuk malam ini!"

Jika Song- ah salah, Goo yunhyeong sudah murka, maka segala yang diucapkannya akan benar-benar terjadi. Poor Junhoe~

.

.

.

.

.

" **Hanna-ya, temani aku keluar hari ini."**

 **Hanna menatap Junhoe bingung. Tidak biasanya namja yang sudah hampir menyerupai mayat hidup itu berkeinginan pergi keluar rumah. Sesuatu yang ajaib. Jangankan keluar rumah, keluar kamar saja Junhoe akan berpikir sepuluh kali.**

" **Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?" Yah. Meskipun Hanna sedikit menggerutu, toh ia juga akan menuruti kemauan namja disebelahnya ini.**

" **Aku ingin membeli cokelat. Yunhyeong sedang ingin makan cokelat saat ini."**

 **Hanna tersentak saat Junhoe dengan lempengnya berujar seperti diatas.**

" **Hei, darimana kau tahu Yunhyeong ingin makan cokelat?"**

" **Entahlah. Aku hanya punya feeling yang begitu kuat jika saat ini Yunhyeong ingin memakan tiga buah cokelat dengan tiga rasa yang berbeda."**

 **Hanna semakin dibuat bingung oleh jawaban Junhoe.**

" **lalu, bagaimana kau akan memberikannya pada Yunhyeong?"**

 **Junhoe menatapa Hanna dan tersenyum.**

" **Aku akan menitipkannya padamu untuk kau berikan padanya. Aku hanya merasa kau tahu dimana Yunhyeong berada sekarang."**

 **DEG.**

 **Tunggu! Hanna bahkan tidak menceritakan dimana keberadaan Yunhyeong meski ia tahu benar perempuan cantik itu ada dimana.**

" **Berikan pada Yunhyeong ya nanti. Aku percaya padamu hanna-ya, meski aku tahu kau juga sama tidak tahunya denganku dimana Yunhyeong."**

 **Dan Junhoe kembali tersenyum. Entah mengapa ia merasa puas setelah ia memberitahu Hanna jika ia membelikan cokelat yang diinginkan Yunhyeong. Ia bahkan merasa membelikan Yunhyeong cokelat menjadi kewajibannya untuk hari ini. Dan harus terpenuhi bagaimana pun caranya.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Sesuatu yang telah Kuyakini dan Kupercayai, tidak akan kulepaskan begitu saja. Dan mereka tidak akan kuhilangkan semudah itu. Aku berjuang untuk mendapatkannya, jadi aku juga akan berjuang untuk membawanya kembali "_ – Goo Junhoe

 **.**

 **.**

 **END. KKEUT. FINAL.**

 **.**

 **.**

YooHoo~~~ Rae kambek~~adakah yang merindukan saya? *ngarep-_-*

Oh iya, terimakasih buat iKON ,APOLOGY MV-nya -_- Berasa ingin ngubur June sama Jinan hidup-hidup! . (Arggggghhhh!)

Nah ini ff iKON JunYeong pertama ku lho, oneshot nya iKON yg pertama juga.

Ah udahlah, bingung mau ngomong apa, ini udah panjang. Yang terpenting silakan review ne~~

 **RnR please^^**

 **Rae#**


End file.
